


Oxygen

by Random_ag



Series: from the Unpublished Works of Joey Drew [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Dissection, Gore, POV First Person, Stabbing, dream - Freeform, is this from joeys or kims perspective? yes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: I had a dream.
Series: from the Unpublished Works of Joey Drew [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Oxygen

I had a dream tonight.

I had a dream tonight, and in that dream, I could not breathe.

So I grabbed the knife in my hand and carved a deep cut in my body, right above the hip bones. But still I could not breathe.

So turned the blade in my palm and cut from my open wound all the way up to my neck, without spilling a drop of blood. But still I could not breathe.

So I grabbed my flesh and pushed to take it off, and my ribs bloomed out like flowers, perfectly clean of gore and nerves and flesh. But still I could not breathe.

So I tested with my hands to find my lungs, discovering my insides empty beneath the skin except for bones and pleura; I found them, and pushed, to let the air out and then back in. But still I could not breathe.

So I saw myself - mouth open to recieve something, eyes wide without irises, legs weak and flexed, caught in some kind of religious mystic madness, of hazy ecstasy - and I moved my limp hands to stab once, twice, thrice. My lungs deflated.

I breathed in.

Something deep in the water swirling gently through my brain like tides of an ocean told me I had died.

I felt some kind of pleasure, the kind you might see in the dying in baroque paintings, in the sculptures of Canova.

Then the blood began pouring, and it felt like silk against my insides; and I watched the body I did not inhabit sink in its own flood.


End file.
